The present invention relates to a composition and method for the treatment of plants, and specifically to protecting plant life from injury which normally results when the temperature of ambient air falls below freezing, as well as stimulation of growth.
Multimillion dollar losses periodically occur in the agricultural industries when the temperature of the ambient air unexpectedly falls below freezing and damages or destroys the foliage, blooms and fruit on crops. This is a particular problem with citrus trees such as orange, lemon, lime and grapefruit. However, in any area which experiences frost during part of the growing season, it would be advantageous to extend the growing season by the treatment of a wide variety of crops to make them resistant to frost damage. While many techniques have previously been proposed for frost protection, a continuing need exists for compositions which simultaneously provide frost protection and promote growth in a manner that is more effective and consistent than has heretofore been possible.